This invention relates to a system for measuring heart pulse rate and, more particularly, to such a heart pulse rate measuring system having a pair of grip sensors adapted to be gripped with both hands for sensing heart pulse signals.
During an exercise, skeletal muscles are used and heart beats become faster so that more blood is pumped to replace nutrients in the skeletal muscles. For finding out how much exercise a person's body can take or his fitness level, it is important to get an accurate reading of his heart function. Heart beats produce a heart pulse signal which is relatively independent of person's movements, external temperature and other environment conditions. In order to get information on such heart function, it is common practice to measure heart pulse rate based upon such a heart pulse signal by using heart pulse signal sensors attached directly on several points of a person's body near his heart and connected through long wires to a separate measuring unit. However, this has been found to be insufficient in heart pulse rate measuring accuracy penalty and inconvenience attendant upon attachment and detachment of the sensors from the person's body.
The present invention provides a simple heart pulse rate measuring system which can make an accurate indication of heart pulse rate in a very short time simply by gripping grip sensors with both hands.